SCAR-L
The SCAR-L (formerly the SCAR-H) is a limited use rifle in March of the Dead. Like all limited use weapons, the SCAR-L has a limited clip. The SCAR-L is one of the only two burst rifles in the game, and deals higher damage than its counterpart, the M16. It also has a larger ammo capacity, and has a descent amount of mag clips. The SCAR-L can be found in the crops in the Farm Tips *Use this weapon against strong enemies, like the Heavy Zombie and the Brute, as 1-2 burst fires can kill these zombies, depending on where you fire. *A shot to the head would make a greater damage of 66 (44 damage x 1.5 headshot multiply = 66) **This makes a full burst shot deal 198 damage. **In Origins, a shot to the head would make a greater damage of 176 (44 damage x 4 headshot multiply = 176) ***This makes a full burst headshot in Origins deal 528 damage. *Only continuously fire if there is a swarm of zombies. Avoid doing this if you are about to take care of a few zombies. *Due to the SCAR-L's already high accuracy, use a melee weapon to occupy your secondary slot, as it will be useful for close ranges while the SCAR-L can take care of longer ranges. Pros & Cons Pros * The SCAR-L can almost insta-kill weaker zombies, such as the Crawler and the Mini Zombie * Due to the large ammo capacity, and its burst firing ability, this is gun is one of the easiest limited weapons to save. ** In Origins, the weapon is even more easier to save compared to other rifles in the mode. * Has a higher accuracy compared to all the other rifles. * Ignoring the limited ammo penalty, it is more superior to the M16 in terms of damage and ammo capacity * A single burst shot is enough to kill most zombie types Cons * It's a limited use weapon, meaning it has a limited amount of clips. * Its burst fire, meaning that it will have a 0.07 second delay, making the fire rate slightly slow. * Harder to use against weak and small enemies, especially harder to use against fast enemies. * Less superior compared to other limited weapons, such as the Thompson SMG * Has one of the longest reloading time in the game, only behind the M249, and the Minigun. Origins The SCAR-L reappears in the mini mission, Origins. Its stats are still the same, however, it has a different firing sound, aswell as different animations. mscar.png|Marcus holding the SCAR-L Updates * 9/8/2018: Added the SCAR-L, along with Chapter 3 * 11/27/2018: The SCAR-L's damage type was changed from automatic fire to burst fire, its ammo capacity increased from 50 to 60. * 11/28/2018: The SCAR-L's damage buffed from 40 to 44. * 1/1/2019: The SCAR-L's firing sound was changed, and has a new reloading animation. * 1/26/2019: The SCAR-L's accuracy slightly increased in Origins * 3/14/2019: The SCAR-L is given new animations. ** The new animations are also given to the AK-47, M16, and the M249. Trivia * The SCAR-L's mesh is from the game, Left 4 Dead 2. * Despite the model being a SCAR-L, it used to be labeled as the SCAR-H. * When the gun was added, it used to be the slowest firing assault rifle in the game, with the firerate of 0.2. ** To understand how slow this truly was, this is the same firerate as the SPAS-12. * The SCAR-L is one of the only weapons where the gun itself changes into another; is renamed or re-branded. ** Other weapons are the M16 (used to be known as the M4A1), the Remington 700 (which used to be known as a Mauser 98), the Frying Pan (which used to be a Tinpot), and the P220 (which used to be known as the Glock and the M1911). * In Origins, Marcus's arm clips through the magazine. * SCAR-L stands for 'S'pecial Operations Forces 'C'ombat 'A'ssault 'R'ifle - 'L'ight Gallery Scarh rp.png|The SCAR-L Scarh icon.png|The SCAR-L's tool icon image.jpg|A real life SCAR-16 Category:Weapon Category:Rifle Category:Primary Weapon Category:Burst Fire Category:Limited Weapon Category:Story Mode Category:March of the Dead Category:Gun Category:Origins Category:Automatic Fire